


Ackles is Our King

by WuvWinchesterHugs



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Mardi Gras
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 12:28:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18010907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WuvWinchesterHugs/pseuds/WuvWinchesterHugs
Summary: Weasley is Our King, reimagined for our very own Jensen Ackles as King Bacchus.





	Ackles is Our King

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Weasley is Our King](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/461984) by JK Rowling. 



Ackles looks good in bling  
We would not change a single thing,  
That's why us Hunters all sing:  
Ackles is our King.

Ackles was born in Dallas  
He’s never said a thing with malice  
That's why us Hunters all sing:  
Ackles is our King.

Ackles is our King,  
Ackles is our King,  
With Ackles we always win  
Ackles is our King.

Ackles is our King,  
Ackles is our King,  
He gives us all a freckled grin  
Ackles is our King.

Ackles can save anything,  
We would not change a single thing  
That's why us Hunters all sing:  
Ackles is our King.


End file.
